Oblivious
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: Modern AU; Arthur falls for Gwen who is unaware of his feelings as well as being unwilling to move forward from her past. Luckily for them the gang are on hand to pay matchmaker
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a modern AU I came up with and it is based on that old cliché of boy-likes-girl-girl-is-oblivious. I'm hopefully going to try and make mine a little more unique than that and I sought the advice of the wonderful dannic38, arthurgwen2010 and Lara Smith so here goes. **

"Morgana! Merlin! You are so going to pay for this!" Arthur yelled as he stormed out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Arthur grabbed his mobile and punched in Morgana's number. Cleary she had been expecting his call and answered on the second ring.

"Yes?" Morgana sniggered.

"You are so dead!" Arthur snapped.

"Lighten up Arthur it was just a joke. Look I'll ring my hairdresser and she'll sort it out. I'll be round in about ten minutes." Morgan replied and hung up. Arthur flung his phone onto his bed and quickly dressed before pulling a hoodie on and tugging the hood over his head. He had come home from a long day at work and a workout at the gym expecting a hot shower but instead, he got pranked by his evil sister and treacherous best friend. Ten minutes later, Morgana knocked on his door and Arthur opened it to let his smirking sister and his childish best friend in.

"How bad is it?" Merlin asked curiously as he reached into his pocket for his camera. This was going to be good.

"It's bad, can your hairdresser fix it or not?" Arthur asked Morgana.

"Yeah her salon's in town so come on." Morgana said. As Arthur crossed the room, Morgana quickly pulled down his hood and Merlin snapped a photo on his camera before they piled into Morgana's car. A short while later they pulled up outside a hair salon that was just outside the city centre. Morgana led the way into the salon and Arthur looked around the salon. It must have been about ready to close, the only person in the salon was a dark haired woman who was sweeping the floor who turned as they walked in.

"Hi Morgana," Gwen smiled.

"Hi Gwen, thanks for doing this." Morgana said. Arthur couldn't help but gawk slightly. She was very pretty and was wearing black trousers and a black shirt with the words 'Cutting Edge' and a pair of scissors and comb embroidered above the right breast with light purple thread. She smiled warmly at him and Arthur smiled back.

"So what happened, you said it was an emergency." Gwen said. She had been just finished her last appointments and sent her other hairdressers home when Morgana had called claiming she needed an emergency appointment.

"It is, Gwen this is Arthur, my idiot brother I told you about. He managed to dye his hair red and he needs you to fix it." Morgana explained.

"I didn't do it on purpose! You put in my shampoo bottle." Arthur retorted.

Gwen set the broom aside and Arthur sat down at the sink and pulled down the hood of his hoodie to reveal the disaster done to his head. His normally blond hair had been dyed a vivid red colour. It looked like someone had smeared it with paint or blood. Gwen bit her lip as she considered the damage done as Merlin quickly pulled out his camera again to snap another photograph.

"Merlin I swear if you take another photo," Arthur warned and Merlin grinned at him.

"It's not as if I'll upload them onto Facebook or anything," Merlin teased and Arthur blanched.

"You wouldn't." Arthur muttered as he tilted his head back and let Gwen run the small shower head over his scalp to remove any of the excess colour.

"I would," Morgana commented and Arthur glared at her. Knowing Morgana she would upload photos of him looking like a Weasley reject onto Facebook.

"So how did this happen?" Gwen asked as she shampooed his hair and rinsed it.

"I was in the shower, washed my hair, next thing I know my hands are covered in something red. I get out of the shower, look in the mirror and discover I've somehow turned into Ron Weasley." Arthur explained with an embarrassed smile.

"Ron? I was going to say he looked like Amy Pond from Doctor Who." Merlin joked and he and Morgana laughed. Gwen smiled reassuringly as she led him to the chair and began to dry his hair.

"I have some dye remover in the store, I'll fetch it now." Gwen replied and she went to fetch it. As she did both Morgana and Merlin looked at Arthur who stared back at them defiantly.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"You know what, I seen how you looked at her." Merlin answered.

"Like what?" Arthur denied.

"Stop playing dumb Arthur. Look Gwen's a nice girl, you should ask her out." Morgana suggested.

"How do I know she doesn't have a boyfriend?" Arthur retorted.

"I know she doesn't. She's my friend as well as my stylist." Morgan replied as she flicked some of her dark hair over her shoulder and Gwen came back pulling on gloves and beginning to rub the dye remover into Arthur's head. Merlin looked around the salon and spotted a long purple curtain. Curious, he looked behind it and found small sealed off area with another sink and two more wall mounted mirrors, tables and chairs with more equipment scattered around. Merlin put the curtain back into place and looked at Gwen confused.

"Why is this bit sectioned off from the rest?" Merlin asked.

"A girl I knew in primary school converted to Islam when she met her husband. Normally Josie, her sister in law and their friends who wear the hijab would have to get me or their hairdressers to call out to them and it was really inconvenient for all of us. So when I got my own salon I decided to have this bit here so they could get their hair done privately and to ensure their religion is respected so there's no cameras or men allowed back there." Gwen explained as she finished applying the dye and peeled off her gloves and tossing them into the bin.

"This is your salon?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah it is. You'll have to let that sit for a while. Tea? Coffee?" Gwen explained and the three of them nodded. Gwen walked through a door marked 'staff only' into the small kitchenette. She had to admit, Morgana's brother was quite handsome but he had a bit of an attitude problem. Gwen made three cups of tea and moved back to hand them out. After a while Gwen looked at the clock.

"Alright that should be time enough now," Gwen said as Arthur moved back to the sink and let her rinse the dye remover from his head. As she scrubbed his head clean, the foam faded away and blond hair appeared in its place. Arthur looked beyond relieved as she ran the hairdryer over his hair again and the four of them stepped out from behind the curtain and back to the desk. Arthur ran his hand through his hair and he stood up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"That's amazing thank you, what do I owe you?" Arthur asked.

"That's twelve pounds," Gwen replied. "Morgana your usual appointment's on Friday isn't it?"

"Yeah I'll see you then." Morgana smiled as Gwen handed Arthur his change but Arthur pressed I back into her hands.

"Keep it, it's the least I could give you at the moment." Arthur commented with a smile. Gwen dropped the money into the small charity box that sat on the desk and smiled at him.

"You look better as a blond," Gwen complimented. It was a damn sight better than blood red anyway.

"Thanks I have a great hairdresser." Arthur grinned and he left with Morgana and Merlin. Gwen watched them go with a smile before turning and finishing her clear up of the salon. Maybe she had misjudged Arthur. He was actually quite nice, his bad mood was clearly connected to the hair disaster, maybe they could be friends. Gwen finished clearing up the salon and locked up before heading home.

Arthur was singing Gwen's praises the whole way back to his house and Morgana rolled her eyes at her brother. "So why didn't you ask her out or give her your number? Seriously? Arthur when it comes to women you are pathetic!"

"Says the person who dated Gwaine and is now dating Merlin!" Arthur retorted and Morgana shook her head.

"Hey!" Merlin shouted in protest but Arthur ignored him.

"I was fourteen, I thought he was cute and I didn't know any better but I clearly do now, right Merlin? You on the other hand take the cake for dating disasters." Morgana argued.

"Whatever, see you both later." Arthur said and he walked into his house. As he shut the door behind him, Arthur walked up to the bathroom and grabbed the tainted bottle of shampoo and went to chuck it in the bin. Really, he had thought the three of them had grown out of pulling pranks on one another, he hadn't pranked them for years.

Arthur wandered into the kitchen, only realising how hungry he was when he opened the fridge and he quickly made himself a sandwich before grabbing a beer and putting on the TV and flicked onto a football match. However his mind was currently being overrun by thoughts of a certain dark haired hairdresser and Arthur flumped back on the sofa. He barely knew her, how was she able to make him feel like this? Arthur shook his head and focused on the match again, attempting to ignore the thoughts dominating his mind.

Gwen sat cross-legged on her sofa plucking at a few chords on her guitar with a notebook open in front of her. She'd had an idea for a song earlier but for the life of her she couldn't remember how it went now. Instead she set her guitar aside and picked up her laptop which was sitting on the coffee table and switched it on instead. On Facebook she had two new notifications, the first being Elyan commenting on Leon's status off the three of them arranging to meet up on Saturday night and the second was the fact that she and Morgana had been tagged in three new photos by Merlin. Gwen flicked through them and sent Merlin a friend request before logging off her computer and picking up her notebook and scribbling down potential ideas and random notes before calling it a night.

Morgana laughed at the number of likes already given to the photos of Arthur. Merlin had captioned each of the three shots and Morgana read through the comments.

_**Gwaine Murphy: **__Looking good mate ha ha!_

_**Percy Smith:**__ don't think red's your colour!_

_**Morgause LeFay:**__ did an animal die on your head? lol _

Morgana smiled knowingly as she looked at the third photo which Merlin had sneakily snapped as Arthur hugged Gwen after she finished drying his hair. He had captioned it 'back to normal' and Morgana hit the 'like' button for all three and grinned. Despite what he said, she knew her brother and she knew he had it bad for Gwen already. Personally Morgana didn't know what was stopping him. Then again, in their family she had been gifted with both stunning good lucks and brains so maybe it wasn't that big a shock. As she looked back through the photos she noticed Arthur had also just gone online.

_**Arthur Pendragon:**__ YOU ARE SO DEAD MERLIN!_

Morgana laughed and logged off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Leon? If you don't then I'll show Mithian that video of you from the house party after my twenty first." Gwen bribed.

"I don't think so. Besides, I erased that video off your camera." Leon reminded, trying his best not to remember the morning after Gwen's twenty first birthday party. Long story short, he really should not have been allowed all that tequila.

"Come on Leon, I'm the one who told you that Mithian liked you. You owe me one!" Gwen wheedled but Leon remained stubborn and Elyan returned with their drinks. The bar they were in was quite busy for a Saturday night. There was some music being played and a good sized crowd had filled the bar.

"What's wrong?" Elyan asked.

"Leon's refusing to help me. You're refusing to help me too. Some brothers you two are." Gwen joked good naturedly. Their mother had been Leon's child minder and the three of them had grown up together. Now in their twenties, each of them was gaining success in their chosen field of employment. Elyan owned his own garage, Leon was steadily rising in the ranks of the police force and Gwen had her salon. Yet the three of them made sure to do something together at the weekends, sometimes they went out and other times they would watch DVDs ad occasionally they would sit around and reminisce about childhood and teenage memories.

"I just don't want a photo of me with my hair in rollers like some old lady posted online. I'm a cop; I'm entitled to be respected." Leon argued.

"I wouldn't use rollers. I use curling wands." Gwen reasoned and the three of them laughed. "I'll find someone I guess."

"Hey Ginger Nut!" Gwaine called as Arthur walked into the bar. The whole gang were grouped around a table, Merlin, Morgana, Gwaine and Percy who were waiting on him. Arthur turned red and glared at his sniggering Irish friend.

"You know Gwaine if you were half as funny as your face, you'd be hilarious." Arthur retorted.

"Ouch, did I touch a nerve Little Red?" Gwaine teased. "I've got loads of these; I'll be going all night."

"If I buy you a beer will you stop?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe," Gwaine grinned.

"Hey share the love, mine's a vodka and coke." Morgana jumped in quickly.

"Mine's a pint." Percy added.

"Since you're buying, you can get me a Guinness." Merlin grinned. Arthur rolled his eyes; he should have seen that one coming. Arthur crossed to the bar and as he walked back, expertly balancing two pints, a vodka and coke and two bottles of beer in his hands, he spotted Gwen sitting and laughing with two blokes at a nearby table. Arthur sat down with the others but looked over at Gwen every so often. An action which hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Hey Gwen that blond bloke's been staring at you for ages, want us to go have a word with him?" Elyan asked. Gwen turned in time to momentarily catch Arthur's gaze before he looked away again.

"No it's fine, I know him." Gwen replied as she looked at who Arthur was with and she was hit by a sudden idea. "Be back in a minute." Gwen got to her feet and walked over to where Arthur was sitting with Morgana, Merlin and two men she didn't know.

"Hi Gwen," Morgana smiled as Gwen walked over to them. "Gwen's my hairdresser; she fixed Arthur's hair the other day. Gwen you remember Merlin right? This is Percy and Gwaine.

"Hi guys, nice to meet you two and it's good to see there's been no more disasters Arthur." Gwen smiled at Arthur who bushed slightly. Percy smiled at her and Gwaine grinned warmly at her. "Um this is kinda awkward but can I ask you something Gwaine?"

"A lovely lady like yourself can have whatever she wants." Gwaine replied with a wink and choosing to ignore the stern look Arthur shot at him.

"The thing is, I'm creating a Facebook page for my salon, Cutting Edge, and some of my patrons are willing to let me photograph them as examples of my work. The thing is I need a guy as well so I was wondering if you would help me out." Gwen explained.

"You want me to be a hair model?" Gwaine asked.

"Basically, yeah. I'll pay you for your time if that's what you're wondering." Gwen offered.

"Ah sure it'll be a laugh just promise me you won't shave my head." Gwaine warned and Gwen smiled as she studied Gwaine's thick dark hair that trailed towards his shoulders.

"As a hairdresser I think it would physically hurt me to damage such hair." Gwen commented and Gwaine flagged down a passing waitress to borrow a pen. He scribbled his mobile number on the back of Gwen's hand and quickly kissed it.

"There you go," Gwaine grinned and Gwen shook her head.

"That was smooth, I'll give you that." Gwen commented. "See you all later."

"Bye," everyone replied and as Gwen walked back to Elyan and Leon, Gwaine smirked smugly at Arthur.

"See Annie, it's not that hard." Gwaine said to a silently fuming Arthur.

"Shut up Gwaine," Arthur retorted as he drank some more of his beer. He had always been smooth as cream around women, he mightn't have had many proper long term relationships but that didn't man he didn't know how to flirt or get a woman's number. There was just something about Gwen that made him feel like an awkward thirteen year old again and it was confusing, embarrassing and a massive pain in the backside. Arthur gritted his teeth. This was daft. He was a grown man, he worked in one of the biggest businesses in the country. He was a man. He was a manly man. He could ask one woman for her phone number. Right? Right. He was going to go over there and calmly and politely ask Gwen for her number or offer to take her out on a date.

Just as soon as he finished this drink.

Gwen re-joined Elyan and Leon beaming and sat down beside them again. "What's cheered you up?" Elyan asked.

"I managed to find someone to model for me." Gwen replied, showing them Gwaine's scrawled number.

"Gwaine, I think I know him. Irish lad, dark hair, flirts with anything in a skirt?" Leon asked.

"Yeah that sounds right," Gwen replied. She found Gwaine quite funny, it was clear he was quite the ladies' man and handsome as he was, well, he wasn't her type. Leon chuckled wryly and downed more of his beer.

"He goes to the same gym as me. The man is obsessed with his hair. So what about that blond guy, what did he say?" Leon asked.

"Nothing really but he seems alright." Gwen shrugged.

"He fancies you." Elyan stated calmly.

"No he doesn't." Gwen protested.

"Yes he does. He's been staring at you all night, he blushed when you spoke to him and he looked ready to deck that Gwaine bloke after you left them. The guy's got it bad." Leon stated, as a police officer he had been trained to observe and remember and notice the smaller details. The blond bloke, whoever he was, had an obvious thing for Gwen.

"All I did was remove some bad dye from his hair. It's not like I saved the life of his first born or something. Besides he's a Pendragon. They're one of the richest families in the country, why would a guy like him be interested in a girl like me?" Gwen denied. They were being so ridiculous. Arthur was merely being friendly to her and the two of them were acting like he'd proposed. Besides she wasn't interested in romance anyway. Not after Lancelot…

Leon and Elyan looked at one another. They had known Gwen all of their lives and they knew when something wasn't right. They also knew that look which had entered her eyes. She was thinking about Lancelot. She hadn't done that in a while. Elyan reached over and squeezed his sister's hand.

"Gwen it's been two years. How much longer is it going to take?" Elyan asked. Gwen roughly pulled her hand away.

"That's none of your concern." Gwen replied sharply as she got to her feet and grabbed her bag. "I'm tired, I'm gonna head home."

"Gwen come on, we didn't mean it like that." Leon said but Gwen crossed the bar and didn't look back. "Smart," Leon commented sarcastically.

"Tell me something I don't know." Elyan muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Arthur," Percy nodded as Gwen crossed the bar and walked out the doors. Arthur watched her go and got to his feet. Well, here went nothing. Arthur walked out the doors and could see her fishing in her bag for something and he walked up to her.

"Gwen,"

Gwen turned, almost expecting to see Elyan or Leon and was surprised to see Arthur. "Hey Arthur,"

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, stupid question. He could see that Gwen clearly wasn't right but he wanted to be polite.

"Yeah I'm just tired. I'm gonna phone for a cab." Gwen replied as she finally got her phone.

"I could drive you, save you the money. Taxi drivers in this town are a total rip-off anyway." Arthur offered.

"I don't know," Gwen replied. She barely knew Arthur and they had been in a bar after all. She wasn't stupid, she had some sense.

"I had one drink and I didn't even finish it. I swear I'll stick to the speed limit and get you home safe and sound. If I don't then you can have me arrested." Arthur finished light heartedly and Gwen smiled slightly.

"Are you sure it won't be too much hassle?" Gwen asked.

"It's fine, besides I owe you don't I?" Arthur reminded as he led her down the street to where his car was parked. Gwen's eyes widened when she seen the car he owned. It was a black Porsche 911 and also happened to be her dream car. "Is something wrong?" Arthur asked.

"That is my dream car, well it and the Bugatti Veyron. I've never even seen a real proper one before." Gwen explained as she climbed into the sports car.

"You're interested in cars?" Arthur asked, Gwen seemed so feminine, not much of a petrol head.

"My brother's a mechanic and the three of us grew up watching Top Gear. I know cars." Gwen stated as Arthur started the engine and revved it up for both her benefit and for those on the street who loudly whooped the sound of the engine's horsepower. Gwen gave Arthur directions to her house and her phone buzzed with a message from Elyan.

_Where are you? Sorry about what I said, you alright?_

Gwen smiled as she typed out her response.

_Yeah it's fine. I'm just heading home. Talk to you tomorrow._

Gwen put her phone back into her bag as they pulled up at a traffic light and Arthur took the time to look closer at Gwen. There were tears appearing in her eyes and she was twisting her hands in her lap. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Arthur offered.

"It's just guy trouble, nothing to worry about." Gwen shrugged as the light turned green and they drove on.

"Let me guess, your ex is being a total twat?" Arthur offered and Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"Something like that. Turn left here," Gwen advised and Arthur pulled up outside an apartment building. "Thanks for the lift, do you want to come in?"

"I'll come in for a few minutes, I'll need to get back to the others, knowing that lot I'll probably be the designated driver." Arthur replied as he unbuckled his seat belt and the two of the walked up to her third floor flat. The flat was small but homely, the living room was tastefully decorated and Arthur glanced at the photos on the mantelpiece above the electric fire before he spotted the guitar sitting on the sofa.

"You play?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I would do covers of songs and upload them onto YouTube." Gwen shrugged.

"Do you write your own stuff?" Arthur asked.

"Occasionally. I first did when I was in Second Year and we had to write a poem for English. When I read it over, I just began adding chords and notes and it seemed to work quite well. Weird huh?" Gwen replied.

"No it's cool. My music skills begin and end with putting songs on my iPod. I can't sing, can't dance, can't play an instrument," Arthur replied with a grin. "Alright what's your flaw? You're nice, funny, know cars and double as a singer-songwriter; there has to be some weakness."

"Well I can be short tempered, I can't speak any other language but English and I'm afraid of clowns if that's what you mean." Gwen replied.

"Clowns are creepy. My cousin Morgause made me and Morgana watch IT when I was seven. I had nightmares for weeks. The two witches found it hilarious but clowns and spiders have freaked me out ever since." Arthur replied.

"So what are you interested in?" Gwen asked.

"I play football, go to the gym," Arthur answered.

"Do Harry Potter cosplays?" Gwen added. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"It's fine, so when will you be doing Gwaine's hair?" Arthur asked.

"Someday this week probably." Gwen replied.

"If you need someone else, I'll do it. I mean I can see why you got Gwaine's help but if you want another person to help, I wouldn't mind." Arthur offered somewhat nervously.

"That would be great." Gwen smiled and Arthur looked around for a pen and scrawled his mobile number on the back of a notepad lying on the coffee table. Arthur handed the notepad back to Gwen and smiled.

"Just ring me when you need me." Arthur said before he caught himself. "For the hair thing I mean."

"Thanks, this means a lot." Gwen replied and they lapsed into an awkward silence for a few moments.

"I should probably get back. Knowing that lot they've probably moved onto the shots. Trust me, you don't want to see what our Morgana's like after she's had some shots." Arthur said. There were different kinds of drunks and Morgana was an 'I love you' drunk. Sometimes funny but also unnerving as a brother. As they walked to the door, Arthur turned awkwardly in the doorway, feeling like a teenager with a first date again. Would he try and kiss her or ask her out or what?

"Thanks for the lift home, I really appreciate it." Gwen smiled.

"Anytime, I'll see you around." Arthur said.

"Night Arthur." Gwen said and she shut the door. The second the door shut Arthur smacked his head off his palm. Jeez what was wrong with him? He just seemed to act like such a dope around Gwen. This sort of thing didn't usually happen, how was she able to mess with his head like this? Arthur got back into his car and as he started the engine, he thought he'd seen curtain momentarily flicker on the third floor before he sped off down the street. Then again, Gwen had said she as having trouble with an ex. She was probably just out of a relationship and maybe it was best to just give her a bit of time before making a move. Yes that was it, he would be a gentleman and be patient. And beat Gwaine up for flirting with her.

Ok maybe not the last one.

Gwen wandered into her bedroom and pulled on a vest top and pyjama bottoms before going back into the living room and connecting her camera to her computer. She had recorded a version of 'I See The Light' from Tangled that afternoon and had yet to upload it. As she logged onto her YouTube account she saw that some people had commented on some of the other songs she had covered. She quickly thanked them and uploaded the video before switching off her laptop. Gwen rested her chin on her hand and thought about that evening. She knew Elyan and Leon meant well but things were more complicated than they thought; sometimes she felt like she was over him but then there were times like tonight when it all came back, and it wasn't as simple as just letting go. Gwen shook her head and reached for her notebook. She was relieved that Arthur hadn't looked in it, those were private and none of her friends or even Elyan had ever looked in it. Gwen scribbled down a few lines before shutting the notebook and setting it onto the table. As she did that she looked at Arthur's number and quickly added it into her phone along with Gwaine's. Maybe they would be able to become friends after this; she hoped so, Arthur seemed like a good friend to have.

With that thought in mind she picked up her guitar and began attempting to learn the chords to 'Reflection'.


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys, not an update sorry but I have just hit a total blank with this story. How one hits a blank with a cliché I don't know but I managed it. (Aren't I talented?) Therefore I'm seeking help and who better to help than the people who have been reading it. I know it's beyond rude to do this but desperate times etc.

I'm considering possibly deleting it and re-writing it from scratch as a high school story (it seemed to be the better option in the first place but I can be stubborn which tends to bite me on the backside.) I made this choice because it actually seems easier and lazy writer is lazy. That and I just have had no ideas coming my way for how I was supposed to continue this. I had a vague idea about Lancelot but that was it.

So if you guys could offer me some help it would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks, you're all amazing!

Whitecrossgirl xx


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who gave me sound advice. The writer's block just completely snuck up on me out of nowhere but I am grateful to all of you who offered a helping hand. I hope this is good enough for you.**

It was early Friday evening and Cutting Edge was filled with various patrons getting various styles done for free to be photographed. At the end of each style, one of the trainee hairdressers, a student named Sarah took a photo to be uploaded onto the page. None of the women accepted Gwen's offer of payment, a free hair treatment was payment enough. Gwen herself was working on Mithian's hair and chatting away to her about her relationship with Leon. Mithian worked as a personal trainer in the gym Leon went to and they had bonded over a love of archery and attempts to out-do their personal best on the treadmills and cross-trainers. They had been dating for almost a year and Mithian was also a good friend of Gwen's.

"You should let me do your hair more often," Gwen commented as she added layers.

"I work in a gym, I can't have my hair all fancy." Mithian shrugged.

"When you're not working, I mean, like when you and Leon go out somewhere." Gwen suggested.

"Maybe," Mithian replied and smiled at her friend. "So what was this Leon told me about you and some blond bloke?"

Gwen cast her eyes. "It's nothing, I did his hair and met him at a bar. You know what those two are like, they gossip like old ladies."

"True, was he fit?" Mithian grinned and Gwen gestured to the scissors in her hand.

"I am holding scissors." Gwen reminded and Mithian's grin widened.

"You do think he's fit then." Mithian teased and Gwen shook her head and continued with the layers before summoning Sarah over to take the photo. Mithian got up out of the chair and thanked Gwen quickly before she left. As the door shut behind Mithian, Gwen reached into her pocket for her phone and quickly texted Leon.

_Mithian on way home. Compliment the hair._

Gwen shook her head fondly as the message sent. Leon was always a bit of a scatterbrain, brilliant wit and memory in general but when it came to dates and reminders, he could be fairly clueless. Back in school Leon had always been that person who came into school in full uniform on the non-uniform days or the one sprinting to print off coursework assignments on the final day of handing them in. A few moments later her phone buzzed with a reply from Leon.

_Thanks, owe you one!_

Gwen slid her phone back into her pocket as the door opened and Gwaine sauntered in followed by Arthur. As the men walked in, it was clear that all the women, the two patrons who were still getting their hair styled and the stylists were staring at them as Gwaine reached Gwen first and gave her a big bear hug and Arthur smiled at her while nudging Gwaine with his elbow.

"Glad you two could do this. It means a lot." Gwen smiled.

"Anything for such lovely ladies," Gwaine grinned as he looked at the hairdressers, two of whom all but swooned when they made eye contact.

"So how about you both take a seat and myself and Karen will do your hair." Gwen offered as she gestured to two free chairs in front of mirrors. Gwen studied Arthur's hair as she tapped her palm with her comb. Beside her Karen was already trimming at the split ends of Gwaine's hair and blushing at his attempts to flirt with her. Gwen caught Arthur's gaze in the mirror and smiled as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"So what do you want me to do? I can trim it, style it or just go for a bald job." Gwen offered.

"Um just style it I guess," Arthur replied and Gwen complied, running the comb through his hair before reaching for the gel and tousling his hair to style it. "So how are you?"

"Can't complain but my cousin's coming home today for a few weeks and I'm dreading that." Arthur replied.

"The cousin who made you watch 'IT' when you were younger?" Gwen asked, recalling what she and Arthur talked about last Saturday night.

"That's the one. Morgause immigrated to America but feels the need to come home every so often and make my life a living hell." Arthur replied. "Of course her and Morgana get on wonderfully so it's double the torment."

"Don't be a baby, I'm sure it won't be that bad." Gwen reassured as she lightly brushed Arthur's fringe to the side.

"You don't know Morgause, I'm still convinced she's evil. I just could never prove it. Morgause practically invented the faux-innocent face so obviously if I told my dad that she put a spider in my bed or booby-trapped my bike, he never believed me." Arthur commented, recalling the various acts of childish villainy Morgause performed in their childhood and the fact she always got away with it.

"My speciality was the sad eyes. Anytime the three of us got into trouble, Elyan or Leon would just pinch me and I'd do the sad eyes or even start crying. Generally worked until I was about nine then it wore off." Gwen smiled as she remembered her childhood with Elyan and Leon.

"They your brothers?" Arthur asked in a casual voice but he could sense Gwaine had stopped flirting to listen in. He suspected Merlin or Morgana had ordered him to eavesdrop on their conversation; they were both underhanded like that.

"Elyan is and Leon may as well be. My mother was his child minder so we grew up together. They're both a year older than me and Elyan's a mechanic while Leon's a cop." Gwen explained and Arthur nodded. So it seemed Morgana was right when she said Gwen had no boyfriend. "I would say that's you done, Sarah!"

Sarah came over holding the camera and she stepped around Arthur, getting shots from various angles. Gwen had simply styled his hair into a sort of tousled, bed hair style but Arthur suited it well and Sarah fought back a blush as she finished snapping the photos and waited for Karen to finish with Gwaine who was getting some split ends trimmed and styled. As Karen stepped back in order to let Sarah take a photo, Arthur grinned at Gwen as he flicked on the razor and held it close to Gwaine's hair. Gwaine's reaction was instantaneous; he lurched forward and shielded his head causing everyone to laugh.

"That was mean," Gwen commented as she attempted to keep a straight face but Arthur just flashed her a smile and turned the razor off.

"Ignore him sweetheart, he's jealous of my charm, good looks and the fact he can't get a girl." Gwaine retorted as he fixed his hair and let a blushing Sarah take some shots. Once the photographs were taken, the other patrons had already left so Gwen dismissed Sarah and Karen, leaving her alone with Arthur and Gwaine.

"I am not looking forward to tonight." Arthur commented wearily as he considered the gathering of the clan being held at his uncle's for Morgause and Gwaine clapped his shoulders and grinned.

"Rather you than me mate, Morgause scares me." Gwaine laughed and Gwen attempted to pay them both for their time. "There's no need for that however I would accept something else."

"What's that?" Gwen asked as she slipped the money back into her pocket.

"A kiss from a beautiful lady would do." Gwaine commented, inwardly noting the glare Arthur shot him from behind Gwen's back. Score one to Gwaine, it was too easy to rile him up. Poor Pendragon had it bad. Which made it all the more fun. Gwen rolled her eyes playfully before kissing both men on the cheeks, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Arthur than Gwaine.

"Thanks, I really mean it." Gwen said.

"Anytime," Gwaine commented.

"Yeah, a-anytime." Arthur repeated still in a slight daze. What the hell was wrong with him? It was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to either blush or rub the spot where Gwen had kissed him. Now he was also stammering, just brilliant. Really fantastic.

"Are you alright Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"Fine," Arthur nodded and Gwaine decided to help his friend out.

"He's got a gathering of the clan and he isn't looking forward to it." Gwaine explained and Gwen nodded sympathetically. There was something loathsome about mass family gatherings, all those various relatives you hardly knew commenting on this, that and the other, asking questions about everything and anything. They were rarely fun and judging by Arthur's description of his cousin, he had good reason to dread it.

"Good luck, I'm sure it won't be that bad." Gwen reassured and the men left. The second they were out the door Arthur had Gwaine in a head-lock and was rubbing his fist into his scalp. Gwaine pulled himself free and turned to Arthur.

"What was that for?" Gwaine asked.

"For flirting with Gwen." Arthur retorted as they walked towards their cars.

"Mate no offense but you weren't exactly charming her were you? '_Yes a-anytime'._" Gwaine mocked in a high pitched impression of Arthur's voice. "Besides I helped you and come on just take her out for a few drinks, take her back to yours and be done with it."

"I would do that but she's different. Gwen deserves better than that." Arthur claimed.

"Well if that's how you feel then get a move on. A girl like her won't be single forever." Gwaine warned as he drove off. Arthur climbed into his car and thought about what Gwaine said. He hated to admit it, but he was right. Arthur had been a bit of a playboy when he was younger but there was something different about Gwen; something that made him want to do things properly. He didn't want some drunken one-night stand with her. He wanted more than that. Arthur slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

"How the hell does she do that to me?" Arthur muttered as he turned the ignition and headed home.

Gwen let herself into her flat and slumped onto the sofa before she kicked off her shoes and rubbed her sore, tired feet. The main downside of hairdressing was that it meant being on her feet all day. Gwen lazily put on the TV and flicked between Emmerdale, news bulletins, Criminal Minds and some weird fantasy series on BBC Three before turning the TV off and instead took her camera out of her bag and fetched her laptop to create the Facebook page. As she flicked through the various photos, she stopped when she reached the one of Arthur. Gwen thought about Arthur, she quite liked him. He was kind and friendly and she supposed he was quite good looking even though she'd never really been into blonds. Besides a man like Arthur Pendragon was probably into more successful mature women, not her. And anyway, Gwen wasn't ready yet, not since…

Gwen shook her head and switched off her laptop, as she stood up to get herself something to eat, she glanced over at the mantelpiece above the electric fire and at the photographs. A years old family shot was next to a photo of her, Elyan and Leon on Elyan's twenty first and as usual, Gwen's gaze was diverted to the two end shots. The first was of her and Lancelot before their formal; the first proper photo of them together which was situated next to the last photo, the one Gwen lifted and stared at, her hunger forgotten.

The photo had been taken on Halloween and in the club they had gone to. Gwen had dressed up as Jasmine from Aladdin while Lancelot had been Superman. As she studied the photo, the smiles on their faces, Gwen thought about what Elyan and Leon had said. It had been two years but it wasn't as easy as that. She still loved Lancelot and while she knew it might be time to move on, another part knew it wasn't that easy. It still hurt to think about what had happened, how what they had had been destroyed that night. Their love, their hopes and dreams had all been destroyed that night.

The night Lancelot died.

_. _


End file.
